


Noticed

by Anormalperson



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, DanXPhil, Evil!Dan, M/M, danandphil - Freeform, danielhowell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anormalperson/pseuds/Anormalperson
Summary: A strange guy from school would seem to be interested in Phil, but one day the boy disappears and Phil forgets them.Everything seems to be going well,until the boy returns.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 2





	1. A weird guy

For Philip Lester, the school was only a few months to come to an end, on the one hand he couldn't wait, on the other he knew that he would not see his friends again as he was used to.

He was walking back home when the memories bloomed in his mind, like those mornings that Chris and Pj waited for him in front of his house to take him to school because the day before he had fallen down the stairs and had difficulty walking. Or like those times when he forgot his homework and hid in the yard to get help from Louise.

'Yeah'. He thought. These are memories that I want to hold on to. Sure, there are a few he didn't want to remember at all. One of them was a particular boy, very peculiar indeed.

All the students were very frightened by his presence, even though there was no logical explanation for it. Phil felt scared that from the first time he met his dark brown eyes, he felt eyes on him every day after.

Initially, he thought that was just his mind that was playing tricks on him, in fact, why should someone look at him of all people around the school? This thought actually made himself felt safe.

This fact, however, he realized was true, when more than once he turned to surprise him staring at him with calm but intense eyes and when more than one friend pointed it out.

After a while, strange things happen often. Phil has often found messages in his locker where compliments were written about him in very neat handwriting. This turned out to be something sweet or romantic to his friends, but as much as the anonymous messages managed to make Phil blush, something behind it all bothered him.

Phil had a presentiment that this anonymous person was the same person who made him feel observed.

 **That guy**. That boy with curly hair and calm brown eyes who more than once had caught him staring at him. That boy everyone was afraid of, without doing anything in particular. _"Who knows"_ asked Phil. _Where did he come from? Who were the parents?_ Phil didn't even know his name.

The next day, Phil met his friends as always in front of the school, all happy to see him and it was the same for him too. They talked about what had been done over the weekend, about news, when they got to their lockers and Phil opened his, noticing something fall.

"What's this?" his friend Pj asked, watching Phil pick up a rose from the ground. He didn't know how to react to this but shortly thereafter he noticed a slip of paper with _'see you soon'_ in the same neat handwriting as the other messages he had received. "Someone seems to be infatuated with you my dear," his friend Louise said, passing him from behind. Sure, Phil would have appreciated the gift ... if it wasn't that that has been going on for months and is frightening him a little now. Her friend was right. Only an obsessed person would put messages in his locker every morning, and until he doesn't knows who the person is, he can't do much but wait for the person to reveal herself.

Shortly after, another friend of his, Chris, arrived with unexpected but not very shocking news. "Have you heard the news?"

"no what?"

"The emo we were all afraid of, is gone, I think he has transferred."

'so .. if he's no longer in school' Phil thought 'how did this get in my locker?'


	2. Disbelief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow :3  
> Sorry if the chapters aren't long enough but i have school and not much time to write... don't worry though, i'll keep writing!  
> Bye

1 year later

Phil had just returned home after a long afternoon of work. He threw the house keys on the table and took off his shoes before jumping onto the sofa to watch television.   
The news was the same, unfortunately, a few months earlier there was news of a guy who appeared out of nowhere who continues to haunt the city of London with his "powers".   
It was almost funny to Phil the first time he heard of it. In fact, the person in question was spotted and recorded several times using those "powers", and P had to watch the videos several times to make sure it wasn't a photomontage. For him, the person was really just a guy in a mask who enjoyed making fun of people by passing him off as a God when he was just a person who enjoyed playing absurd evil jokes. One day he found a video that shocked him, in which, with a snap of his fingers, two buildings behind the man were enveloped in a gloom and then slowly collapsed as he left. In the comments, people declaring the some people in there died, but Phil continued to believe they weren't powers, just well thought out tricks.

This time, on television they had managed to bring out what was his face, unfortunately it was well covered by a black mask that came from the forehead to the nose, covering the eyes and their sides.   
Though well hidden, it seemed familiar to Phil. Just as he was studying the face of the man with the mask, he received a call from his friends Chris, he didn't think twice before accepting the call and putting the cell phone to his ear. He was actually quite happy that he continued to hang out with his friends even after he finished school, it was a great relief, at least he shouldn't have tried to make new ones.

"HEY PHIL, ARE YOU WATCHING THE NEWS?" he heard his friend's almost screaming excited voice on the other side of the phone. "Do you think he could fly? I didn't quite understand what type of powers this guy has! "

"Hello to you too Chris" he answered with a smirk "and don't be so happy, I remind you that some people actually died and it could very be a very well planned hoax!"

“Actually I heard the news about the destroyed buildings, they were under construction, so… no deaths, just some architects went into a coma, and… Phil, always ruining everything! REALLY!, this could be the confirmation that superpowers exist! "

Phil chuckled a little "This thing sounds anything but positive to me, and no, I'm still convinced that there is a trick behind all this .."

“Believe in what you want… AH! Yesterday I talked to Pj, would you like to come for a pizza tomorrow? " Phil thought about it, glancing at the calendar. No work tomorrow.

"Mario Kart?" 

"As always. See you tomorrow Phil! "

___________________________________________________________

The next day, Phil met his friends and after a long walk they stopped to buy some pizza to take home. After leaving, however, they noticed how the sky had suddenly darkened.   
"what is it?" They were silent for a few minutes, looking around for nothing unusual. This lasted for a few seconds before a crowd of seemingly frightened people rushed towards them.   
They did not know what to do, everything happened so fast that they were busy watching the crowd that by now had passed them, not to notice a black figure that was approaching them.

A man in a suit and tie not far away was intent on getting into the car in a hurry to leave, but he stopped suddenly, dropping his work bag.  
Phil looked at him, noticing that his own shadow was slowly disappearing from the floor to find it around the man, imprisoning him. Shock, fear, and disbelief were 3 emotions he was feeling at the time, how could this be? The same shadow of that man was blocking him, but P still couldn't believe it completely.

"Let's go guys, quick!" Pj yelled at them as he ran off with Chris.

Phil was stuck there studying the scene, he wanted to understand what was happening despite his mind telling him to move his damn legs and run away to join his friends.  
The man trapped by his shadow screamed as it reached his chest to reach his head. To his left, a few meters away, Phil gasped as he saw the masked man of the news watching the man. He was just like the photo he had seen on television, the face well covered but he could’ve see the cold eyes observing the shadow that arrived covering the head of the man who was now unable to even scream.

"NO!"


	4. Saved

Phil felt the urge to do something, the trapped man was practically suffocating, and if he didn't do something he would soon die.

"NO!" he shouted running towards the shadow that held him prisoner and pushed him making the man fall to the ground while the shadow had escaped where it had come from.   
Phil looked relieved at the gentleman as he exchanged glances between him and his shadow, shocked by what had just happened, and then ran off without even thanking.   
Phil had to let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding back.  
‘I saved him’ she thought as she watched him flee, not noticing that a figure dressed in black was approaching behind him.

Suddenly he felt his feet pinned to the ground and began to sweat cold as he watched his shadow slowly disappear from the floor to take his feet and climb up and ...

"Compliments! You just saved a life ... but who will be saving yours now? "

Phil suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place, trying desperately to move, but the shadow had already reached the waist and he had little time to get an idea and somehow save himself.

“W-why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you .. "he begs as the man in the mask walks from behind him to face him.

"You're right, you haven't done anything to me but I'm saving you from a life that nobody really wanted and, on the contrary, you should also thank me for the fact that it won't last long." The man found himself in front of Phil and for a moment, Phil saw him open his eyes wide from behind the mask and freeze, but he recovered immediately.

"I know you ..." he said slowly moving closer to stay one step away from Phil.

The shadow that was holding the young black-haired man seemed to have stopped at his chest, leaving his head and neck uncovered, he didn't know why it was happening but he didn't have time to think about certain details.  
"W-really?" Phil hated how stammering sounded obvious in his voice, but it's not as if not being afraid would save him.

"Yeah" The man in the mask came a little closer to scrutinize him closely, when something passed in front of the faces. Distracting them.

'Pizza?' Phil thought as he turned to see his friends throw the pieces of pizza they just bought at the threat.  
"Get away from him!" Chris yelled "Leave him alone!" the friends yelled as they took more pizza from the box.  
"No, guys, please, run away!" Phil said in a desperate attempt to free himself, but still the shadow was not going to leave him.  
"But .." Pj exclaimed "We can't leave you here to die."

"Yes you can!" Phil answered. The mysterious man dressed in black turned back to him, as if surprised by the answer.

While the pizza hadn't hurt him, it had actually turned him away from Phil, and he was surprised to see that.

Suddenly, the echo of police sirens seemed to be directed in the area, and for some reason it made the man hesitant, looking at Phil and then at the sound, as if unsure whether to do something to him before leaving.

"Well ..." He murmured pulling his hair back and then turning to the 3 boys who silently watched his every move.   
"Looks like I'm done for today, luckily for you."

"Go away!" Pj and Chris said slowly and softly, almost threateningly.

"Mh, okay .." he said slowly turning his back to Phil, then turned his head to smile at him and suddenly disappear into a dark alley.  
"Wow," they said with wide eyes in surprise.   
"It almost seems to have dissolved into the shadows!" Chris exclaimed running towards Phil for a hug, he was now kneeling on the ground after the shadow that held him had disappeared.

"What a scare, guys!" he murmured to himself, returning the hug of the two friends.  
After a bit of silence to calm down Pj spoke "All very nice, but someone has to pay me back for the pizza anyway!".

************************************

"What did he mean by 'I know you'?" Phil asked as he lay rough on the couch with one hand touching his forehead lightly.  
Eventually after the superpowered man left, they told the police everything, even though they knew it would do no good. After that, Chris offered to pay for a new pizza, having been his idea to throw it in defense, and the evening continued as if nothing had happened.  
But the next morning, Phil woke up with questions about what had happened:   
Why didn't he kill me? Is it true that you know me? But had he worn perfume? I thought I smelled good when he approached.

“Phil! it doesn't matter, it's over! You didn't die thanks to me and everything is fine ”. Chris had slept with him that night, he was afraid that the man had followed him.

"But don't you understand? He said he knew me! What will happen if he knows where I live ?! " He said getting up from the sofa for a nervous walk around the living room.  
"Phil wasn't here tonight, it's okay ... maybe you've met before and you don't remember."

Phil stopped.

He actually had something familiar, but he didn't know exactly where he would see it. This would be a relief, as if he had been in the past he might not have known where he lived….right?

"Come on! don't think about it ok? Do you have work today? "  
"Yes ..." P sighed "I'll start at 2 and finish around 5 in the evening"  
************************************************************************************************

Phil was walking home alone in the evening after leaving his workplace. He walked quickly, terrified to hear someone chasing him in the dark alleys.  
'Fuck!'


End file.
